American Honey
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: It all boils down to one thing...how are they going to tell Camille? Christina is pregnant with Tom's baby. How will Camille react? What is in store for the two Hawthorne woman when Tom becomes a part of their lives permanently? MY FIRST HAWTHORNE FIC.


**Authors Note: **Okay, here's the deal. This is my FIRST _HawthoRNe_ fic, so be kind. I also have not seen all of season two, but did see the last scene between Christina and Tom in the finale. This is my take on it, and speculation for season 3, and how they tell Camille.

Be kind and please review

Krystle

* * *

After the hospital receives a 'pass', Christina finally is able to breathe again. Morrisey walks off leaving only her and Tom. She turns and he takes her into his arms; she wraps her arms around him, getting lost in the scent that can only be described as 'Tom'. She breaks the hug, and is shocked when his lips press against hers; she returns the kiss eagerly. She never thought that she'd feel this way again, especially after Michael-but she was proven wrong a few months ago when she and Tom were together.

Finally admitting to herself when she saw him with Erin that she still loved him and was wrong to turn him down when he asked her to marry him. She thought she was protecting herself and Camille from being hurt again, but she was being selfish and holding on to a memory of her late husband.

It was Bobbi who managed to talk sense into her and admit that she was still in love with him. Bobbi knew how much it hurt Christina to see Tom and Erin together, and she was tired of seeing her best friend-the strong, heard headed, always gets what she wants-best friend looking like she just got ran over by a Mac truck.

Tom is the first to break the kiss, resting his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry that was inappropriate."

"No, Tom" Christina whispers, finally gazing into his eyes, "You know I love you, right?"

He feels a sting of pain in his heart at her words, but nods softly, "Yeah."

"I need you," she whispers, and he can see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't be myself without you in my life, Christina. I'm so tired of playing these games and hurting each other."

"Then let's stop."

He nods, "Ok."

"Ok."

"I love you," he finally says, and she swears her insides are dancing for joy at his words.

"I love you," she repeats, and he's holding her in his arms again. She holds him close, knowing that she has to tell him. She's still adjusting to the results herself, but he has a right to know. She doesn't know how he'll take it. It's like a look into her past. She made love with Michael for the first time and she was pregnant with Camille, and now the first time with Tom and she's pregnant again. She takes a deep breath, and the words fall out of her mouth easily. "I'm pregnant."

Tom slowly eases out of the hug and looks at Christina. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, Tom," she watches as his face turns from shocked, to happy, and he's kissing her again. She breaks the kiss and looks up at him, "Tell me what you're thinking. Please?"

"I'm going to be a father, Christina; I'm thrilled."

"You are?"

He nods, "Yeah. I mean, sure this is all happening really fast, but it's a baby. My baby and yours; when did you find out?"

"I just got the results today," she answers. "I didn't even have time to process them before everything started going crazy."

He places his hand over her still flat abdomen, and grins. His child is growing in there. He looks up at her, his eyes dancing and a smile on his face. "We should tell Camille."

Camille.

At her daughters' name, Christina begins to panic. Camille was just adjusting to her dating again, and now she's pregnant with Tom's child. Camille isn't afraid to speak her mind, even if the words she says hurt Christina unintentionally-that's how Christina and Michael raised her. Looking up at Tom he can see the questions in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asks.

"What are we going to do? Tell her about our day and then 'oh, I'm pregnant, Camille. Tom's the father'? This is big, Tom. I don't know what she'll think."

"There's only one way to find out," he says, slipping his hand into hers. "The day is over, and I hear that Camille has dinner ready for you when you get home. Lets go."

Christina walks with Tom back into the hospital, and she feels like all eyes are on them, or rather their joined hands. Bobbi looks up from what she's working on at the desk and nearly squeals like a school girl. She drops what she's doing and rushes over to the pair. At Bobbi's smiling face, Christina smiles and nods at Bobbi's silent _'am I seeing this correctly'_.

Bobbi engulfs her friend in a hug, and asks, "When?"

Looking up at the clock, Christina answers, "About ten minutes ago." Turning to Tom she says, "Can I have a minute, please?"

He smiles at her, and kisses the side of her head, "Sure. I'll be in my office."

Christina turns to Bobbi and says, "My office please?"

"Everything ok?" Bobbi asks, as the door closes behind her.

Christina nods and then quickly shakes her head, "I don't know."

"What's going on?"

Looking up and meeting her friend's eyes, she sighs and hands Bobbi the piece of paper she tucked away in her pocket. She watches as Bobbi's eyes grow wide, and she looks back up at her.

"Have you told Tom?"

"Yeah," Christina answers, "He's thrilled."

"But you're not sure about Camille?"

"Exactly."

Bobbi sighs, "Sweetie, I don't know what her reaction is going to be, but if it's not 'happy' she will come around. She always does. She's a lot like her mother, you know? She wants things to be her way and when they're not she fights until they are. But she can't change the fact that this baby exists."

"She's only just gotten used to the idea of me dating, Bobbi, now I'm pregnant. I just feel like I'll be rushing her and pushing this on her."

Bobbi thinks for a moment, then looks back to Christina, "Let me ask you something. Are you happy?"

Christina nods, "Yeah."

"Do you love Tom?"

"Of course."

"And this baby?"

Christina nods, she's only known about the baby for a few hours, but she's already in love with it. "Yes."

"Camille?"

"Of course I do. Bobbi, what are you getting at?"

"The love you have for your daughter is always going to be there, Christina. She can't be replaced, or pushed aside. Sure, she may be happy about you having a baby, but she may also hate the idea. What I'm getting at, is you have to assure her that she will never be replaced by this baby. Just because you're having a baby with someone who isn't Michael doesn't mean that you don't love him and what you had any less. Michael was your first love, and Camille's father. Nothing can change that. Not even Tom; and he's perfectly okay with that. Camille should be too."

**To be continued...**


End file.
